jacks_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who (Series 17)
The ''Seventeenth Series ''of the British Science Fiction Programme, Doctor Who began airing in 2025 and concluded in 2025. This is the first series not to be lead by Chris Chibnall as showrunner and instead is lead by Russell T. Davis, who returns after 15 years away. This series is the seventeenth season to air since the revival and the forty-second overall. This series sees the departure of Idris Elba as the fourteenth Doctor and sees Daniel Stephen step into the shoes of the Doctor as the fifteenth incarnation of the mad time lord. The Doctor is joined by Hannah Gray (Sophie Turner) in his adventures after meeting her in episode one. The season follows the Doctor attempting to re-time lock his home world to prevent a second time war between the Time-Lords and the rest of the Universe as they see it unfit to rule itself. This series sees the return of several characters from the Doctor's past including Jack Harkness, Astrid Peth, Missy and the Paternoster Gang. Cast Starring Cast * Daniel Stephen as The Fifteenth Doctor * Sophie Turner as Hannah Gray * John Barrowman as Jack Harkness * Michelle Gomez as The Master/Missy Recurring * Kylie Minogue as Astrid Peth * Neve McIntosh as Madam Vastra * Catrin Stewart as Jenny Flint * Dan Starkey as Strax * Eve Myles as Gwen Cooper * Georgina Tennant as Jenny Episodes For the first time since series 10, multi-part stories return instead of stand alone episodes. Story Break Down "The Children" The Doctor is abandoned in 21st Century London by the Tardis with no Sonic and no idea who he really is. After ending up in a police station he meets a young woman who tells him stories of children disappearing. When a child of the couple who reported him vanishes, he tracks down the culprit but loses them last second. In order to draw them out again he convinces Hannah to allow him to use her brother as bait, the plan works and the Doctor gets one of the culprits but Jaime is taken much to Hannah's anger. The Doctor convinces the captured culprit, who he finds is an Akotin, who are ancient pyshcic beings who have lost their home to something unknown and now they need the imagination of children to create a new world, and that they meant no harm. The Doctor convinces him to take him instead and use his mind. The Akotin takes him and his people agree to the plan, they use the Doctor's mind but a rebel lashes out screaming at the Doctor for being a time lord, the Akotin's stop the process and they ask the Doctor to leave saying they don't want anything from him. He attempts to convince them but he is unable to, they attempt to take back the kids but he threatens them explaining the children are under his protection and that they need to leave. They visibly fear him and leave. The Children are safely returned, as a thank you for taking him in and helping him, The Doctor tells Hannah he will take her on a trip and have her back for supper, she however, tells him she doesn't need to come back and for him to show her the stars.